


Sleepwalk?

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Characters, both boys are trans and you cant do nothin about it!!!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Jeremy lost his binder.





	Sleepwalk?

Jeremy had always taken care of his binder. He washed it frequently, used it correctly, and trusted it to do its job. His father had gotten it for him, and it was very special to him. So, when he went to put it on and it wasn’t there, he freaked. He tore his room apart, then the bathroom, then the laundry room. He asked his dad if he’d seen it. He hadn’t. So he called Michael. 

Michael picked up on the third ring. “Heya, Jere-Bear, What's up?”

Jeremy’s voice was frantic. “I lost my binder!” Straight to the point. 

Michael was quiet for a second. “Wait, what? How? Where did you have it last?”

“On my chair! That’s where it always is! I looked everywhere!”

“Okay, calm down, it's okay. Do you want me to come over and help you look?” Michael spoke calmly, but you could hear the slight worry in his tone.

“Me and dad looked everywhere already! There’s not a place it could be!” Jeremy was probably about to cry. 

Michael frowned in concern. “I'm coming over. I'll be there in twenty, do you want me to stay on the phone?”

“It’s dangerous to be a distracted driver, Michael!”

Michael laughed a little. “Do you want me to hang up or stay on?”

“S-Stay on?”

“Okay.” Michael said, grabbing his keys. He strided out of his house, not bothering to tell his parents. “So, how was your day? Other than, y’know, right now.”

“I-I’ve been okay. I missed you all morning.” Jeremy sat on his bed and put Michael on speaker, throwing his phone off to the side. 

Michael hummed. “Oh yeah? Even when you had your _morning routine_?”

Jeremy couldn’t stop his chuckle. “Especially then.”

Michael was glad Jeremy couldn't see his blush over the phone. “Good. I miss you too. Is your dad home today?”

“Yeah, he’s been home all day.”

Michael was in his car, already on the road. “What else have you been up to, other than missing me?”

“Looking for my binder!”

Michael huffed. “You know that's not what I meant!”

“That’s all I’ve done today!”

Michael pouted. “Well, damn. Sing to me, then.” Michael enjoyed few things as much as he did Jeremy's voice.

“You’re driving, you’ll be distracted.”

Michael grumbled, but knew he was probably right. “Tell me what you missed about me.”

“Your voice,” Jeremy started. “Your face, your eyes, your hair, your _lips_.”

Michael smiled, heart fluttering. “Yeah?”

“Especially your lips, Micah.” 

Michael laughed softly. “Any particular reason why?”

“Because!” Jeremy exclaimed. “Your kisses! They’re so soft and happy!”

Michael was probably grinning like an idiot, but he didn't care. “Well, you can have all the kisses you want in about 6 minutes.”

Jeremy suddenly remembered his problem. How quick he was to focus on Michael, huh? “After we find my binder!”

Michael hummed in affirmation. “Obviously. What are you doing right now, anyway?”

“Waiting for you, what am I supposed to do?”

Michael snickered to himself. “Just thought I'd make sure you weren't _multitasking_ again.”

“I’ve been too upset for that, you egg.”

Michael laughed again. “Can never be too careful, with you. I'm in your driveway. I lied about the six minutes. I was speeding really bad.”

“Michael!” Jeremy stood up and looked through his window. Michael’s car was there. “Come up here.”

Michael jumped out of his car, quickly shuffling inside. On his way to the stairs, he passed by Mr. Heere who was sitting on the couch. “Hey, Mr. Heere.” He didn't wait for a response before heading up to Jeremy's room. He ended the call as he pushed the door open.

Jeremy was by Michael’s side immediately. “Mikey!” He hugged his boyfriend tightly. 

Michael laughed, hugging him back just as hard. “You know we saw each other two days ago, right?”

“Too long ago,” Jeremy mumbled.

Michael laughed again, pulling back to kiss his boyfriend. “You sap.”

“Missed those lips!”

“Missed this ass, more like.”

“I wasn’t gonna _say_ it.”

Michael rolled his eyes, kissing Jeremy again. “You were thinking it though.”

“You know I was.” Jeremy smiled but immediately frowned. “I can’t find my binder.”

Michael reluctantly pulled away, surveying the room. “So I hear. Show me where you remember having it last.”

Jeremy stomped over to his computer chair. “Here!” He pointed at it. “It’s where I always put it!”

Michael hummed, eyeing the chair. “Reenact yesterday for me. Start from the beginning.”

“I don’t remember all that shit, Michael! I live in the moment!”

Michael scoffed, shooting Jeremy a look. “Just try, would you? It's our best shot at finding it.”

“Fine,” Jeremy grumbled. “I woke up, put it on, played some Pokémon, ate lunch, went to the library, played more Pokémon, took it off, and went to sleep.”

Michael quirked an eyebrow. “Well I know for a fact you skipped a couple steps there, because I know at least the first couple steps of your weekend routine. Where did you take it off? In here?”

Jeremy ignored the comment. “Yeah, I always do.”

“Where in here?”

“The _chair_ , Mikey.”

Michael huffed. “Were you sitting in the chair? Standing by it?”

“Standing,” Jeremy groaned at the tediousness of the whole thing. “I always lay it across the back.”

Michael nodded. “Did you come over here at any point after that?”

“No! I went to sleep!”

“Did you sleep walk again?”

“What do you mean again?”

Michael ran a hand through his hair. “You can be very active at night, Jere.”

“What are you talking about?!”

Michael grimaced. “I think you may have moved it last night.”

“To where?! I don’t sleepwalk!”

Michael took Jeremy's hand. “You really do.”

“Since when?!”

Michael shrugged. “Like, middle school?”

“Do I talk, too?” Jeremy was incredibly confused. 

Michael's lips quirked slightly. “Sometimes.” Jeremy talked when he had wet dreams.

“Like when?!” Now he felt exposed. 

Michael pulled him in for a lazy kiss. “You always have been a loud one. Even in your sleep.” He winked at Jeremy suggestively.

Jeremy flushed a deep scarlet. “D-Discussion for another time. Can we find my binder now?” His voice squeaked with embarrassment. 

Michael nodded. “We should expand our search. Have you checked _everywhere_ in the house?”

“I’m a hundred percent certain!”

Michael grimaced. “Shit. Do you think you left the house? Have you checked outside?”

“Why would I leave the house?!”

“You were asleep!”

“But why would I go outside?! I hate being outside!”

Michael rolled his eyes. “Let's just go look, dummy.”

“Fine.”

Michael took him by the hand and led him downstairs, passing by Jeremy's father with another “Hey, Mr. Heere.”

Jeremy ignored the order from his father to ‘be careful’ wherever they were off to. He let Michael drag him outside. “Great, now where do we look?”

Michael frowned, looking around blindly. “Everywhere.”

“Great. Thanks. Helpful. Love you.”

Michael pecked him on the lips. “Love you too. Now get to work.” Michael shuffled away, eyes peeled for the telltale fabric.

Jeremy sighed and went the opposite direction, looking high and low. What would he even be dreaming about to be able to cause this?

\-----

“Jeremy! I found it!”

“You what?!” Jeremy came running. “Huh?!”

Michael pointed up at where he was staring. “How the _fuck_ did you get it up there?!”

“I couldn’t have!” There was no way they could get it down. 

Michael sighed. “Did you climb a damn tree in your sleep?”

“You know I can’t climb trees!”

Michael shrugged. “Well, however it happened, it's definitely up there.” Michael stepped closer, tugging on one of the low branches to see if it would hold his weight.

Jeremy grabbed Michael’s sleeve. “Don’t! That’s dangerous! I can just– I can get a new one! Or you can give me one of yours.” He smiled innocently. 

Michael blinked. “But that one's really important to you, isn't it?”

“Not as much as you are!”

Michael shook his head. “I’ll be fine! I want you to be happy, and if that requires climbing a big ass tree, I'll do it.”

“That’s– But it’s dangerous!”

Michael kissed him softly. “You can have one of mine too.” He pulled himself up onto the first branch.”

Jeremy bit his lip. “ _Please_ be careful!”

Michael grinned down at him. “You'll have a great view of my ass!”

“That only makes it half better!”

Michael laughed, pulling himself up onto the next branch. “Still better!”

“Please don’t die, Mikey!” Jeremy yelled from the ground, even though Michael wasn’t that far up. 

Michael climbed up from branch to branch, only having one close call.

Jeremy’s neighbor had to tell them to shut up after Jeremy had screamed at Michael almost losing his foothold. “Just get down!” Jeremy tried to say quietly. 

“I'm almost there!” He could see the binder, only a little farther.

Jeremy’s anxiety was eating him from the inside out. He was incredibly worried for Michael’s safety. He bit his lip hard. “Please be careful!”

Michael managed to make it, grabbing the binder triumphantly. “I got it!”

“Great! Now _please_ come down!”

Michael nodded, starting his journey down. He had significantly more close calls on the way down.

Jeremy’s heart was beating faster than ever. He grabbed onto Michael as soon as he could reach him, pulling him down to the ground. “Don’t ever scare me like that! No more tree climbing!”

Michael grinned sheepishly, holding up the binder. “I got it!”

“Great!” Jeremy let his breathing slow down before pulling Michael into a tight hug. “What would I do without you?”

Michael hugged him back, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Climb trees in your sleep.”

“I probably just threw it out the window,” Jeremy reasoned, refusing to believe he climbed a whole tree and left his binder there in his sleep. 

Michael shrugged. “Probably.”

“Let’s go with that.” Jeremy grabbed the fabric from Michael’s hands. “Can we go inside now?”

Michael scooped Jeremy up in his arms, carrying him towards the front door to his house. “Yep.”

Jeremy squealed, but let it happen. “It’s too dirty to put on now,” he complained, holding the binder up in Michael’s face. 

Michael hummed, pushing the door open and making his way up to Jeremy's room. “I’ll take mine off while we wash it. We can take a nap or something.”

“Mikey, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable too.” Jeremy pouted. 

Michael shook his head, kicking the door the Jeremy's room open. “I'm fine.”

“But Micah,” Jeremy complained. 

“But Jermy~” Michael mimicked. “Hush.”

Jeremy hushed. 

He tossed Jeremy down onto his bed before swiftly unfastening his binder. “Now we're even.”

“I don’t like being even,” Jeremy whined. He cuddled himself up next to his blankets. 

Michael climbed in next to him, wrapping him up in the blankets. “Soft boy.”

“Sad boy,” Jeremy corrected quietly. 

Michael pulled him closer. “Loved boy.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Grateful boy.”

Michael kissed him softly. “Perfect boy.”

“Sleepy boy.”

Michael kissed him again. “Good boy.” He held Jeremy impossibly close to himself.

Jeremy hummed. “I love you,” he whispered, breaking the pattern. He went completely lax in Michael’s arms. 

Michael took a minute to take in Jeremy's sleeping expression. “God. I love you so damn much.” He kissed his forehead, running a hand through his hair. “Sleep tight.”

Jeremy finally sunk into dreamland.


End file.
